The Twelve Days of X-Mas
by AnimeAdventurez
Summary: A Soul x Maka fan fiction based on the Christmas song, "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Soul and Maka are already living together, but when Soul cant be home for Christmas, Maka falls apart. With only twelve days till Christmas remaining, Maka begins to find mysterious gifts left on her doorstep. Who is sending her these gifts? And how will Maka manage to go on without Soul?


_Hello there, Everyone~! ^^ As you can see, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Just a little bit of Christmas-related Soul x Maka soup for the soul. This turned out to be way longer than I planed it to be. Ah, oh well. It would be amazing if you would give it a read. :DD This is my first try, so please forgive any mistakes I've made!_

* * *

Day One

Maka sat on the couch, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. She was fairly engrossed in her book, but no amount of literature could keep her from being cold. The late December cold crept in through unseen cracks; and she considered turning the thermostat up. Normally Maka would just yell for Soul to adjust the temperature for her, but he was away for some weapon convention Lord Death had organized, leaving Maka to enjoy the freezing days before Christmas all by her lonesome. Maka told herself she wasn't going to get worked up over this, but she couldn't help but miss him. And he'd only been gone a day now… Maka didn't know how she'd survive the long winter break from work without Soul.

Sighing, Maka pulled her blankets around her and stood up. Someone needed to turn up the heat, and she was the only one here. As she moved to the thermostat mounted on the wall, the doorbell rang. Curious as to who would trudge through the snow to visit her, Maka hurried to answer the door.

On her snow covered doorstep sat a small box, wrapped neatly with a bow and a small tag. However, Maka could spot no traces of whoever had left the gift, save for some footprints in the snow that ended at the street. Not wanting to let anymore cold enter the already freezing house, Maka pulled the small gift box inside and closed the door tightly.

Later, after a few more chapters of her book and a few more sips of hot coca, Maka opened the box. Inside were a small origami bird and a few pears. Not the usual Christmas gift but… she did have a craving for fresh fruit.

Day Two

The continuous cold had lead Maka to add another thick blanket to her usual layers. She assumed her usual place on the couch, sitting on the far left and opening her book. Usually, Soul sat to her right, but Maka was painfully aware that he wasn't around. Maka didn't want to admit how much she missed him, but it was becoming worse the longer he was away.

The ringing doorbell interrupted her from her thoughts. Peeling off her heavy blankets, Maka stood and opened the door. Once again, a small gift box lay on her doorstep. Looking around, Maka could still see no signs of who was leaving these gifts. She sighed and grabbed the gift box before going back inside.

Maka opened the box immediately this time, curious as to what would be in it. This time she found another origami bird, more pears, and two bags of _Dove _chocolate.

Day Three

Today, Maka was prepared. Instead of taking up her usual perch on the couch, she sat -blankets, book, and all- diligently in front of the door. Today, she was going to find out who was sending her this stuff. Not that she didn't appreciate it; she was just curious. And Maka wasn't one to let curiosity go to waste.

As expected, the doorbell rang. Maka leapt to her feet and yanked open the door. But she was too late. The gift box sat innocently on her doorstep, seemingly mocking her for missing its sender. Maka muttered some curse words before taking the box indoors with her.

Today, the box contained three packets of powdered hot coca, two bags of _Dove_ chocolates, an origami bird, and a few pears. Maka was glad for the hot chocolate, as her supply was nearly gone.

Day Four

Maka was not in a good mood today. Not only did she miss Soul, but the library was closed, so she couldn't get the next volume in the book series she was reading. Just as she put some milk to boil for more hot coca, the doorbell rang.

Maka opened the door, getting used to this routine of daily gift opening. Bringing the box back inside with her, Maka continued her preparations for hot coca.

Once the coca was made, and the heat turned up yet again, Maka sat down and opened up the box. It was much heavier than the days before. Inside were four bookmarks with birds drawn on them, three packets of hot coca, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, a few pears, and, at the very bottom, the next volume in her book series. Maka gasped. Pulling out the book, she saw a short note scrawled in messy handwriting on a sticky-note. It read; "_Looking for this?" _Smiling to herself, Maka took the book and her hot coca to the couch and eagerly began to read.

Day Five

Today was no better than the last for Maka. Her little adventure to the library the day before had left her with a cold. Sneezing and coughing sure had its way to make one feel even worse about not being around the one you love. Her heart ached for Soul, and it was getting worse and worse. Why couldn't he just come home already? Tears threatened to fall as Maka made her usual hot coca, this time mixing in a little cough syrup in hopes to ease her sickness.

Once again, the doorbell rang. Wiping away the small tears in the corner of her eyes, Maka answered the door. The usual gift box was there waiting for her. Maka sniffled and pulled it inside.

Today, the box was filled with five metal circles that appeared to be hand bent –Maka guessed they were supposed to be rings- , four bookmarks, three packets of hot coca, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, a pear -whoever it was finally seemed to realize she wasn't eating the pears- , and a bag of cough drops. There was a note attached to the cough drops, written in the same messy scrawl has before. Maka picked up the cough drops and read it. "_Hope these help," _the note read. Maka hastily opened the bag and popped a cough drop in her mouth. They were seaweed flavor.

Day Six

The cough drops did not help. Maka was still as sick and as heartbroken as the day before. Hot coca seemed to be the only thing she could find comfort in these days. Rolling out of bead and stepping downstairs to the living room, she noticed something peculiar. The gift box was inside today. It was just in front of her door, sitting on the welcome mat Maka had laid there upon moving into the house.

She approached the box, and she soon noticed that there was a note taped onto it. Picking it up and reading it, Maka couldn't help but smile a little. "_I decided to bring the box inside today," _It read. _"We wouldn't want picking up presents every morning causing some terrible disease, now would we?"_ The sarcasm in the note was evident, even though it was written not spoken.

Maka sneezed loudly before setting the note aside and ripping open the box. The box contained a carton of six eggs, five of what was surely supposed to be rings, four bookmarks, three packets of hot coca, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, and a pear.

Day Seven

Maka was feeling even worse now. Today, she couldn't even summon the strength to get out of bed. When she awoke, she was facing the empty spot in the bed where Soul usually slept. Now it was empty. Just like her heart. Nothing could fill this void. The loneliness was getting to her. Tears threatened to fall again. She couldn't take this any longer. Sniffling, she pulled herself out of bed, only to step on the gift box lying next to her bed. Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, she pulled the box into her lap.

Inside were seven boxes of herbal tea mix, five supposedly golden rings, four bookmarks, three packets of hot coca, three bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, and a pear. At the very bottom was a note. "_Sorry for the extra chocolate. I figured you could use it. I put the eggs in the fridge, so don't worry about those. If you have the strength to go downstairs, there's some tea and medicine awaiting you. And I turned the heat up. Again. Try to get some rest, alright, Baka?"_

Maka sniffled again before pulling out the chocolate from the box. If she couldn't have Soul… at least she had chocolate.

Day Eight

At least today she could move. Maka was terribly sore though. She sat in bed reading her book quietly, not wanting to do much else than laze around. Only when she reached to sip her tea did she see the gift box on her bedside table. Seeing the familiar box put a smile on her face. She eagerly pulled the box into her lap and tore it open.

Inside the box were eight cartons of milk, seven boxes of herbal tea mix, six cartons of eggs, five golden rings, four book marks, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, a thick blanket, and a few pears. Another note was taped to the bottom of the box. Maka read it quickly. "_Good to see you're feeling better. The blanket is to keep 'ya warm, since I'm sure we've been burning a good amount of money keeping the heat up so high."_

Maka smiled and spread the blanket over herself. She had noticed the temperature change, but as long as she had blankets, she would be fine. Maybe the blankets could warm her heart up too.

Day Nine

Maka could walk around today. As she went down the stairs, she noticed the gift box sitting on her kitchen table. Making her way into the kitchen, she realized there was something else sitting next to the usual gift box. Upon closer examination, Maka determined it was a music box. When she opened it, a gentle song played. Small pieces attached to the inside of the box turned in time to the music, and it took Maka a moment to realize they were supposed to be ballerinas. She smiled at the music, recognizing it to be one of Soul's very own compositions. Turning it over in her hands, Maka noticed a note stuck to the bottom. It read, "_More pieces yet to come." _Smiling wider and placing the music box aside, Maka opened up the gift box, revealing its contents to be eight cartons of milk, seven boxes of herbal tea, six cartons of eggs, five golden rings, four book marks, three hot coca packets, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, and a pear.

Day Ten

Maka felt much better today. She most likely had the continuous consumption of tea to thank for that. Today, the gift box once again sat on her kitchen table, though this time it sat alone. When Maka opened the box, the first thing she pulled out was a plastic baggie containing small figures of a man and a woman holding hands. There was a note attached to the bag. "_These go with the music box, they should fit into the center of the box if I didn't accidentally break them," _the note read. Maka smiled a little then continued to pull the contents of the box out onto the table. Today, there were ten candy canes, eight cartons of milk, seven boxes of herbal tea, six cartons of eggs, five golden rings, four bookmarks, three packets of hot coca, two bags of _Dove _chocolate, an origami bird, and a pear.

Smiling at all the gifts, Maka couldn't help but feel that today would be a great day.

Day Eleven

All the good feelings from the day before were gone now. Maka couldn't stand the fact that she would have to spend Christmas Eve alone. If Christmas was a time for family, why wasn't Soul here for her now? Terrible loneliness ate away at her heart, and tears fell again. After wiping them away with a tissue, Maka noticed the gift box. Sniffling, she pulled the box into her lap and pulled out its contents. Today, the box held eleven plastic toy kazoos, ten candy canes, eight cartons of milk, seven boxes of herbal tea, six cartons of eggs, five golden rings, four bookmarks, three packets of hot coca, two bags of _Dove _chocolates, an origami bird, and a pear. Examining the day's presents, Maka felt a little better.

Day Twelve

Maka had fallen asleep on the couch watching romance movies. They weren't usually her thing, but she was in a pretty depressed mood the day before. When she awoke, she felt even worse than yesterday. So much for holiday cheer. Sitting up on the couch, Maka noticed a note taped to the floor. It read, "_Follow the trail." _Looking past the note, Maka saw what the note was talking about. All throughout the room, and eventually leading up the stairs, was a trail of the various gifts shed been receiving throughout the holiday break.

The trail started with twelve toy drums, then the eleven plastic kazoos, then the ten candy canes, the music box, then the eight milk cartons, and the seven boxes of herbal tea, then the six carton of eggs, then four bookmarks, then the three packets of hot coca, then the two bags of _Dove _chocolates, then the origami bird, and finally the pear. Following the trail, Maka now stood outside her closed bedroom's door. Four golden rings were haphazardly taped to the door, along with a note that read, "_Fifth golden ring inside," _and a drawn arrow that pointed to the doorknob.

Maka opened the door, and couldn't help a surprised gasp when she laid eyes on what was in the room. In the center of the room, down on one knee with a box in his hands, sat Soul. He grinned widely before opening the small box to reveal a beautiful golden ring. "Maka Albarn," He said softly. "Will you marry me?"

Maybe this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all.

* * *

_Like said, it's way to long. ^^; Please tell me what you thought of it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ^^_


End file.
